Crescent moon
by Evil lil Pixie
Summary: I'm not great at summary's but I'll give it a shoot... Okay so a girl wakes up in feudel japan and all she can remember is her name. when she saves a little girl Rin from a banit she meets up with sesshomaru. sess/oc
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: okay this is my first fan fiction so be gentle with me please… *Gives puppy dog look*_

_And I would like to mention that its been ages since I've watched Inuysha so I might be a little out of sorts. Sorry if I am though_

_ **Chapter one: saving the little girl**_

"Ouch" I groaned lifting a hand to rub my temple. I sat up slowly testing to see if anything was broken. I sighed other then a sore head and dry mouth I was fine, clumsily I got to my feet and looked around for the first time. I was in a small clearing surrounded by cherry blossom trees and I could hear the tinkling of running water near by, I started in that direction in the mind of quenching my terrible thirst but a terrified scream stop me short my head snapping in the direction it had come from. Another scream echoed through the trees before it was suddenly cut short.

Without even thinking I hiked my long silk skirt high above my thighs, to give my legs free motion, and took off running through the forest toward where the screams had come from.

I didn't have far to run before I came across the source of the screams. It was a small girl, she only look about eight years old, and she was pined beneath a man who was laughing as she struggled against him. I felt a terrible rage fill me as I realised what he intended to do to the poor child. I let my skirt drop back to the ground and moved swiftly toward them, swooping to pick up a tree branch that loosely resembled a club, as I went.

I circled around behind them, knowing that my best chance was a surprise attack, when I got close enough I raised the branch high above my head gripping it in both hands and brought it down with as much strength as I could muster on the back of the foul mans head.

The man slumped forward. I through the tree branch down and dropped to my knees, quickly shoving the man off the little girl.

She was sobbing, tears were running down her face in streams. I gently slipped an arm under her shoulders and pulled her to sit on my lap. I rocked slowly back and forth making soothing sounds. Soon she calmed down and pulled back a little, turning to look me in the eyes "Thank you so much" she whispered.

I gave her a small smile and open my mouth answer but stopped short when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tall man with long silver hair and strange markings on his face come out of the trees to my right…

_A/N: Okay that was it let me know what you think, if anyone at all reviews I'll keep going and I'll try to make the chaters longer. Thank you to anyone who read._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Well no one reviewed but I got a few hits so I've posted another chapter_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Iunyasha._

_Recap: _I gave her a small smile and open my mouth to answer but stopped short when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tall man with long silver hair and strange markings on his face come out of the trees to my right…

**Chapter two: What's my name again? **

The man moved swiftly through the trees coming to a stop in front of me and the girl. From this close I could see that his eyes were a strange amber colour and his face though handsome was devoid of all emotion. As he turned his head to the side to look at the man laying face down in the dirt I saw he also had pointed ears.

Something fluttered in the back of my mind, I thought for some reason that I should think his pointed ears odd but I wasn't sure why. I shook my head to get rid of the strange feeling.

After taking in the unconscious man and somewhat bloody tree branch, he look at the girl in my arms.

"Rin what happened" his voice was smooth and, like his face, held no emotion.

"I was picking flowers and he-he" Rin's bottom lip started to quiver, I started stroking her hair to sooth her.

"He tried to force himself on her" I answer for her as I stood up and put her on her feet still keeping my arms around her. "I heard her screaming and came to investigate when I saw what was happening I smacked him in the head with the branch"

"Rin, Jaken is waiting just beyond those trees" he said as he gave a small gesture toward the trees where he had come out from "go and wait with him"

Rin gave a small nod and started in the direction he indicated but hesitated and looked back at me. I gave her a small smile and nodded for her to go.

When Rin had vanished from site the man inquired as to what my name was.

"my name is Arishka" I said then frowned as I realised that my name was _all_ I remembered "May I ask your name kind sir?"

"I am sesshomaru lord of the western plans" Sesshomaru answered in his velvety but emotionless voice.

"Well M'lord its a honour to meet you" I said giving a bow, I was keeping my cool magnificently, pushing the panic swirling in the pit of my stomach and trying to climb up to my chest back down.

"What is your business in my territory" he questioned stepping closer

"I wish I knew" he stayed silent so I continued " I afraid I cannot remember much more then my name"

When his amber eyes narrowed I hurried on "I think I may have hit my head if this lump is anything to go on" I reached to brush the lump on the back of my head with my fingertips.

To my surprise he turned and went to walk away "Wait" I cried and in a moment of sheer panic I reached out and grabbed his sleave. He looked at me over his shoulder, I quickly let go and he walked on, I called with fear in my voice "You can't just leave me here!" he did not stop nor look back.

I watch him for a moment. I knew the man was my only hope for survival, if I was left by myself I would be dead within three days. After a moments hesitation I hurried after him.

He heard me following him and stopped, when I reached him I expected him to tell me to stop following him but all he did was raise his hand and gestured to the spot Rin hah disappeared. I felt a rush of relief and hurried to wait with Rin and Jaken who ever that might be.

_A/N haha chapter two finished! Thanks for reading!! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Whoa! I just reread the first two chapters talk about lack of detail! But I'll write properly from now on I promise_

………………………………..........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter three

When I reach the spot where they were waiting I stopped dead. Standing next to Rin was what look like an Imp. It was short and green with big yellow eyes. In its hand was a staff with what looked like heads carved on it.

"Who are you" the Imp asked suspiciously branching its staff at me.

"My names Arishka" I answered. I had a feeling I was not going to like this Imp. "Lord Sesshomaru said I could come…sort of."

"Sort of?" It sneered. "What do you mean sort of!"

I opened my mouth to give a response, which probably would have been quite rude, but Lord Sesshomaru's appearance from the trees stopped me. I didn't want to do anything that might change his mind about me going with them.

His stopped in front of the three of us. He looked Rin over with his eyes. When he was satisfied she had came to no real harm he turn his attention to me. His strange golden eyes were first on my face but then dropped down to my chest, Frowning I looked down also. My singlet was smeared with blood.

I thought back trying to remember where and when I had gotten blood down my front. The only thing I could think of was it happened when I had moved the bandit off Rin.

"Perhaps some new clothes are in order." Lord Sesshomaru said turning and walking away.

The three of us stood staring after him for a moment before the Imp, Jarken ran after him and I reached down and took the hand Rin offered me and we hurried to catch up too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later

"My feet are killing me" I groaned plopping down in the grass.

In was almost dark and Lord Sesshomaru had decided that we were to sleep in this small, grassy cleaning. I was just glad to get to stop walking.

"I do not know why Lord Sesshomaru allowed you to come" Jaken called from where he was perched on a rock. "I mean your just a lowly human, what good are you."

That was one thing I learn in the three hours of strenuous walking. Lord Sesshomaru and the annoying Imp Jaken were Demons. I was also told by Jaken that the more human a Demon look the more dangerous it was.

I had involuntary looked at Lord Sesshomaru, he looked just like a human…

"That's it!" I shouted jumping to my feet and pointing at jaken "If you don't stop calling me a lowly human I'm going to come over there and beat you till your dead!"

"Lord Sesshomaru are you going to let her threaten me that way!" Jaken said looking to where Lord Sesshomaru was sitting against the base of a large oak tree.

He was sitting with his head leant back and his eyes closed but I had no doubt that he was still completely aware of everything going on around him.

"Yes" he answer not moving or opening his eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shrieked in shock.

I turned and poked my tongue out at the annoying little Imp. Before going to make myself comfortable in front of the fire Jaken had used his staff to create.

………………………………................................................................................................

_A/N okay that was a bit better I hope. Anyway R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N well first things first, thank you for reviewing, you guys know who you are!_

_I'm sorry for not thanking you all separately. The reason for this is my computer went down for awhile then just when my computer gets fixed my internet decides to die but everything is all fixed now ._

………………………………................................................................................................

Chapter four

The fire warmed my cold fingers and I slipped my silk slippers (Like ballerina shoes) from my feet to better warm my toes. After a while I started to sing a song under my breath.

"Arishka?" a soft voice asked "What are you singing.

"I don't know, I think it's a lullaby" I gave her a small smile "Maybe someone use to sing it to me once"

"You really don't remember anything?" she questioned playing with a stray thread on her kimono.

"I remember that my name is Arishka" I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Lord Sesshomaru. He was still sitting under the oak appearing to be absorbed in his thought's but I wondered if he was maybe listening. "And I remember… other things."

"Other things?" Rin asked with a small frown. "Like what."

"Well see that plant over there by Lord Sesshomaru" I said pointing.

"The one with the dark green leaves and small purple flowers?"

"Yes that's the one" I said nodding. " I know if you brew the stem in tea and drink it, it will take away minor aches and pains though I cannot recall the name of the plant or why I would even know anything about it in the first place." I gave a saddened sigh "I just wish that I remembered something good _or_ bad…".

We sat in silence for a few moments before Rin reached out and softly touched one of the dark auburn ringlets that covered my head and fell to just past my shoulders.

"Your hair is very pretty and soft." she said putting her hand back in her lap.

I smiled at her attempted to make me feel better, the fact she even tried warmed me.

"Thank you Rin. I like your hair too."

Suddenly Jaken appeared at my side handing me a stick with a cooked fish impaled on it. I thanked him and he nodded his welcome before handing Rin hers and moving back to sit on the other side of the fire.

I looked down at my fish for a moment before stripping back some of the skin to get at the soft meat inside. It was heaven or maybe I was just very hungry either way that fish hit the spot.

"Don't you eat the skin?" I looked up in surprise to find Rin watching me.

"Oh no I don't, but I probably should though the skin is very good for you."

"It is?"

"Yes It helps your brain learn things easier."

"Oh" she said then continued eating.

………………………………................................................................................................

_A/N sorry its short I'll try better next time I swear. Review plz and you'll get a BIG thank you!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Hey all look another chapter! Hehe I knew I could do it! *Big smile*_

_**Disclaimer:**_Guys you know I don't own Inuyasha *sigh*

………………………………................................................................................................

**Chapter Five**

After dinner I curdled into a ball next to the fire and let sleep take me over. I woke slowly the next morning, I lay still curled into a ball next to the fire that had died out sometime during the night. After a moment I realised that I had been woken by voices, I quickly closed my eyes again and listened.

"- really think it wise my Lord" said the high squeaky voice of Jaken. "Allowing that girl to travel with us… we know nothing about her."

" Jaken are you questioning my judgment." answered the cold emotionless voice of Lord Sesshomaru.

"N-no my Lord I would _never_ question your judgment" Jaken squeaked quickly. "Its just I'm not even sure she is human."

There was a moment of silence before Lord Sesshomaru answered. "Nor am I" He said quietly "Her scent is human but at the same time it is not. Its very strange."

"well then my Lord why do you-"

"Enough Jaken. Wake them now and do not bring up this line of questioning again." Lord Sesshomaru said sharply cutting across Jaken's question.

"Yes my Lord." Jaken answered. A few minutes later I felt someone shake my shoulder, I opened my eyes expecting to see Jaken but to my surprise it was Rin who was standing before me. She was holding a bundle of cloth in her arms.

"Good morning Arishka." she said with a big smile. Then she held out the bundle. "Lord Sesshomaru told me to give you this."

Sitting up I thanked her and took the offered clothing. Holding it up I saw it was a Kimono. A beautiful Kimono of soft blue with a silver cherry blossom pattern stitched over the shoulders and down the sleeves. It was long stopping just short of touching the ground and it had a dark blue belt that went around the waist. It was made from some soft airy fabric so it would be easy to travel in.

Thanking Rin again I hurried into a near by bush to put it on. I quickly stripped off the bloody shirt and pulled off the skirt I was wearing as well. Then I hurriedly put the kimono on which fit perfectly, I tied the belt around my waist and went back to the others.

Upon seeing me rejoin his group Lord Sesshomaru started to walked on but I hurried to catch his sleeve. Feeling the tug he looked down at me, gods he was tall, and I smiled up at him.

"Thank you my Lord for the kimono its beautiful and I love it." I said letting go of his sleeve.

He merely nodded to me and continued walking. I fell back until I was walking beside Jaken. He looked up at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Jaken why did Lord Sesshomaru buy me something I'm sure was expensive." I questioned.

Jaken shrugged "It is the kimono of a lady." he said before hurrying to catch up with Lord Sesshomaru leaving me to walk alone just behind the group. As I tailed them I kept looking down at my new kimono wondering if, in the life I couldn't remember, if I _was_ a lady.

After an hour of trying to remember anything I could from my past and ending up with a headache for my troubles. I thought back to the conversation I had over heard that morning. Jaken had said he didn't think I was really human but if I wasn't human then what could I be?

Lord Sesshomaru said I smelled human but at the same time I did not. Did that mean that what ever I was, was part human? Or maybe I just spent a lot of time with humans and that's why I smell human…

I rubbed my temples with my forefingers and decided that I had pondered enough for the day. My head pounded its protest of being over used, I hoped we would stop soon so I could find some willow bark to put in tea for the pain.

An hour or two later Rin announced she was thirsty and, jumping off Ah-Uh, disappeared into the forest so fast I barely had time to register what she a said. As it were I was left staring at the spot where she had disappeared amazed that she would go off by herself after what almost happened to her the other day.

"Jaken" I jumped at the sound of Lord Sesshomaru's voice, as did Jaken. "make sure she comes to no harm."

"Yes Milord" Jaken bowed then quickly took off in pursuit of the young child.

I gave a small sigh. Sometime ago I realised that I would be unable to make willow bark tea because the group I now called my companions didn't even have cups, let alone anything to boil water in. but I still would have liked to find some willow bark as chewing it did the job just as well, it was just a little lest pleasant. All well the headache wasn't as bad as it was before anyway and would be gone in it's own time.

"Come" the sound of Lord Sesshomaru's voice again made me jump and heart beating a little normal I turn to find him already walking off.

Grabbing Ah-Uh's rains I quickly followed humming the same song that I sung by the fire last night under my breath.

XXX XXX

Soon before I knew it I had found that I had been travelling with my little group for almost two months. Rin and I had formed a close bond which began with the fact that she like to talk and I liked to listen. Even Jaken and I got along better. After the first couple when I didn't turn into some kind of monster and try to eat them all he decided that I was no threat.

But I'm afraid that when it comes to Lord Sesshomaru it is much the same. He does though put up with my questions and doesn't seem to mind my need to touch, really he just doesn't care. but the week before my womanly problem he turns distant, cold and even a little aggressive, he certainly gives me wide berth that week also. I just can't figure out what the problem is.

"So let me get this straight _this_ one brings people back to life?" I asked touching the black handle of one of the swords that sat at Lord Sesshomaru's hip.

We were travelling along the small rocky bank of a rather large river today. It was around midday and Rin had fallen asleep on Ah-Uh's back, Jaken who had his rains was walking on my left, while Lord Sesshomaru was on my right. At some point Jaken and mine's conversation had turn to our Lords weapons.

Jaken had slapped himself in the forehead at my words and I was surprised at the feel of a hand on mine. Without a word Lord Sesshomaru moved my hand from the black handle sword to the one with the white diamond pattern on it. Then he let go for a moment I stared at my hand on the handle puzzled. then I turned to smile down at Jaken who was staring a Lord Sesshomaru with a surprised look on his face.

"I mean this one." his eyes snapped to mine and then he rolled them.

"Yes that is the Tensaige" he then went on explain that Lord Sesshomaru had inherited it from his father.

While he talked I turned back to study the sword as we walked. I ran my hand down the sheath and gripping it I shifted it just a little against Lord Sesshomaru hip, Testing how heavy it was, Lord Sesshomaru gave no sign that he felt or noticed what I was doing.

"Wow that's really heavy!" I exclaimed letting go and turning back to Jaken. "Men make it look easy but I bet I couldn't lift that thing past my waist!"

"Haven't you ever held a sword before?" Jaken asked in surprise.

"Well I might have but I don't remember" I rolled my eyes he always forgot I couldn't remember my past before I found them.

"Oh right sorry" he mumbled.

XXX XXX

Later that night after we had made camp, had dinner and Rin had fallen asleep in a grove made by the roots of a large Elm tree. Lord Sesshomaru announced that he had business to attend and that Jaken was to stay and watch over Rin and I.

After he left I sat staring at the fire, my arms wrapped around my legs. I was wallowing in self pity tomorrow would be the first day of that dreaded week. The week where Lord Sesshomaru turned more cold and distant then he usually was, the week where he wouldn't allow me to be near him.

"What is it Arishka." asked Jaken from the other side of the fire. "is there something wrong."

"its that time again." I said quietly still staring into the fire, I didn't need to elaborate.

"Oh so it is." he said with a sigh. "Methinks my head aches worse in this week then any other."

I gave a little laugh at his attempt to make me feel better and then I sighed again. "I just don't understand why he treats me that way in this week."

Jaken looked up at me sharply. "You mean you don't know."

"Know what." I asked puzzled.

"This is the week you go in to heat, that is why he keeps his distance. You see for some reason your scent when your in heat sends him into runt."

I looked up in complete shock "What"

"It sends him into runt, he controls it, then you go it to heat again and the scent is stronger, harder to resist."

I quickly crawled around the fire to sit next to Jaken. I looked at him in panic. "His not thinking of sending me away is he! He can't send me away where will I go!"

"Hush child. He has said nothing about sending you away." He hush me with a finger to his lips, then he point to Rin, reminding me that she was sleeping.

"But you said it keeps getting stronger."

"I think we will be fine for awhile but…" he trailed off.

"A time will come when I will have to leave" I whispered tears gathering in my eyes. "But I don't want to leave."

"Well that's not my problem" Jaken snapped reaching the end of his sympathies.

He then got up and moved to the opposite side of the fire. I watched as he got himself comfortable. Then I when to lay in the grove made by the Elm roots next to Rin. I lay hoping to fall asleep fast as tomorrow would be a long hard day. But as it were I was still awake when Lord Sesshomaru returned. Out my half closed eyes I watched as he walked toward where we all lay.

But before he reached us he stilled suddenly and tilted back his head slightly to scent the air. He then looked at me releasing a low growl, before turning to go perch in a tree as far from me as he could without losing sight of us.

I gave a small sigh, this week was going to be worse then the others.

………………………………................................................................................................

_A/N that was an alright length right?. Anyway I'm really tired and if I keep writing its going to stop making any sense at all. Really I couldn't even remember how to spell perch just before. So goodnight um morning from me I'm off to bed. Thanks for reading and plz review! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Inuyasha as you all know.

**Chapter six**

The next morning when I awoke I dreaded even opening my eyes. Knowing I'd spend the week with Lord Sesshomaru acting as thought my mere presence were the bane of his existence. I'll try and stay down wind of him now I know it's my scent that's causing the problems.

I opened my eyes when I felt Rin stir at my side. Doing a scan of my surroundings I quickly located Lord Sesshomaru. He stood on the opposite side of the ring of rocks that had held last nights fire. He was fastening the straps on Ah-Uh's saddle and I could tell by the tension in his shoulders he could smell me.

I slowly got to my feet and saw his whole body tense. I froze, realising my movements had stirred up the smell even more, and he turned his head to look at me out of the corner of his eye.

Even at this angle I could see the slightly glazed look that meant I needed to back off.

But, for some reason I don't know, I decided I felt the need to test him. I took a step forward and I heard a low warning growl rumble off his chest. I wasn't the only one who heard it either, Rin, who had skipped off to wish Jaken a good morning, started toward me with a look of concern on her face but stopped when Jaken caught her wrist.

I took a another step forward this time the growl is accompanied by movement, he turned sharply to face me startling me into jumping back and throwing my hands up palms out. I looked at him eyes wide in fright.

"Do not test me Arishka for you will not like the consequences" He warned, his voice and amber eyes much colder then usual.

I nodded yes as I let out a shaky breath. For the first time since I'd met him, for a split second, I thought he might hurt me. As I watch Lord Sesshomaeru walk away, with Jaken following, I resolved that I would find a way to make in easier on him….a way that meant I could stay always.

I gave a start when I felt arms wrap around my waist and I looked down to see Rin looking up at me. I gave her a reassuring smile as I returned her hug. I could tell she was still worried but she said nothing as she took my hand and pulled me in the direction Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken went.

As we walked I made sure to stay well back, keeping four paces behind Ah-Uh; who was being lead by Rin. As I walked I kept eyes on the ground, I couldn't help feeling like a naughty child whose done something wrong. I was snapped out of myself pity when out nowhere a long tentacle wound itself around me from behind trapping my arms to my sides. I let out a high piecing scream before the tentacle tightened stealing the breath from my body.

But the scream had already alerted Lord Sesshomaru of the danger and I met his eyes for a second before the demon jerk me back though the forest. Wind blew my hair into my face but though the strands of auburn I could see Lord Sesshomaru running after me. Suddenly I was jerked up and at the same time Lord Sesshomaru jumped using his claws to slice through the tentacle holding me.

Air rushed in to my lungs as the severed tentacle fell away and I let out another scream as the ground rushed up to met me and everything went dark.

I slowly opened my eyes I was lying on my back and everything look fuzzy. I realised as everything came into focus that I must have been knocked out. Rin and Jaken were both kneeling by my head on my right and Lord Sesshomaru was standing on my right looking down at me. I gave a low grown as I raised a shaking hand to touch an aching spot on the side of my head.

It was wet and when I moved my hand it came away bloody. At my side Rin let out a gasp.

"I'm okay Rin" I said in a shaky voice before I slowly got to my feet, I stood swaying for a second before my legs collapsed under me. Strong arms caught me and I heard Jaken say "I think she needs a healer milord" as I slipped back into unconscious.

_I was somewhere dark I couldn't even see the ground I was standing on. I turned looking all around me; looking for something, anything but the darking stretched forever._

"_Arisha!" I turned at the sound of my name being called, out of the darkness two men walked toward me. They were obviously brothers, they both had the same bright orange eyes and white blonde hair though one was slightly taller then the other, and they were obviously demons. _

_They came to a stop before me and as I looked at them I felt that I should know them. The taller one, I also think he was older, smiled at me and said "You need to remember little sister" _

_I stared up at him before whispering "Remember what?" _

_The shorter one gave a soft laugh "Everything little one, everything" then he stepped forward and press a finger to my forehead._

I opened my eyes and whispered "I remember now".

_A/N sorry it took so long guys…if you review I'll post another chapter this week. Go on review I know you want to lol _


End file.
